


Taang Week 2020 Works

by N3M3S1S



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enough fluff to cause diabetes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Taang Week 2020, Wedding Fluff, just tons of fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3M3S1S/pseuds/N3M3S1S
Summary: My contributions to Taang Week 2020. Enjoy.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt was tradition, so I did the opposite.

Toph sighed, as she sat down on the soft bed in her room, adorned in a flowing white wedding dress, her hair up in a much nicer bun than usual. Today was it. Her wedding day. The day she and Aang had been waiting for, so why did she feel so off? The only other people in the room were Katara and a servant girl, who was helping her get ready. Of course this whole fancy debacle was her parent's idea, really. She _and_ Aang would have much rather had a wedding that they could do their way, and a small one at that, where they didn't have a bunch of people attending. In fact, if Toph was being at all honest with herself, she wasn't happy with this. She was happy that she and Aang were getting married, sure. But she didn't like how it was happening. She wanted something small, not a whole bunch of people gathered for an event. Her parents probably loved the publicity, but she hated it. Ugh. Since when had her parents taken her into account when they made decisions? That was it. She, Aang, and a select few that they would decide on inviting would have a smaller wedding. Then, they could have the larger wedding reception that her parents wanted to have. The only issue was that they would have to run off, but not only did that sound romantic to Toph, but they also had a giant flying bison, so it was within the realm of reason. 

"Katara, I'm not feeling to well, can you take me to the bathroom?" Toph bent over, faking an uncomfortable look on her face. And while it might have fooled her parent's servant, it sure didn't fool Katara. Thankfully for her, however, Katara understood that there was probably a reason Toph was doing this. So, Katara nodded, and took Toph's hand. Once they were out of earshot, Katara wasted no time.

"Alright Toph. I know you aren't sick. What's up?" Katara asked, crossing her arms, as a smirk crossed Toph's face.

"I'm grabbing Twinkles and we're getting out of here. I hate this huge wedding, I want a smaller one, and I know he does too." She said, as the smirk fell off her face and was replaced with a look of almost sadness, and disappointment. "And since this is important to the two of us, it's gonna be done how _we_ want it done, not how my _parents_ want it done."

Katara understood, nodding. "I'll go get Zuko and Sokka to talk to Aang, okay? In the mean time, we'll need to stall." 

Toph smiled, and hugged Katara.

"Thank you."

* * *

Aang adjusted his bowtie in the mirror, as a knock came from the door. Zuko rose.

"I'll get it." He said, walking slowly over to the door and opening it, revealing his girlfriend Katara, whom he kissed on the cheek before speaking. "What's up?"

Katara took Zuko's hand and led him outside before taking a deep breath and speaking. "Toph wants to run off with Aang to get married, instead of having a big, traditional Beifong Marriage. She wants a small one, and both her and Aang agree."

Zuko snorted. He and Sokka had both been subjected to Aang's displeasure when he found out that Toph's parents were forcing their traditional wedding upon them. It had not been pleasant. But that's not to say he disagreed. When he and Katara got married (which he planned on being soon), he didn't want the initial ceremony to be a big public fire nation event. He wanted a small gathering of friends and family, there, and they could have a second ceremony or a reception for the public. "Alright. Do you want me to go tell Aang about this?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "No, I want you to keep it a secret so that I wasted my time coming over here and telling you. Yes, of course I want you to tell him! Why else would I tell you?! I swear, sometimes for such an amazing guy, you can be pretty slow. Toph is waiting Appa currently, so hurry up!"

Zuko laughed, kissing her. "But you wouldn't want me any other way." Katara snorted, as Zuko opened both the door, and explained what was going on. She could see the tension in Aang's face melt away as Zuko told him what was happening, he bound out of the room on an air scooter, to find Toph and Appa. 

* * *

As soon as Toph had gotten to Appa, she had kicked off the fancy-ass shoes her parents had gotten for her, as part of the whole wedding out fit thing. Her issue with them, was she couldn't see _shit_. 

"Aaaaahhhh, it's nice to be able to see again!" She relaxed against Appa, waiting anxiously for Aang. As soon as she felt his light footfalls, she rushed over and hugged him.

"Twinkles!" She kissed him. "Are you ready!?"

Aang nodded, smiling. "We'll have to figure out who all we want at the wedding while we're finding the place on Appa."

Toph snickered. "I know exactly where we should have it."

"Where?" Aang asked, climbing up on Appa.

"Kyoshi Island of course. We'll be meeting up with Iroh, Suki, Sokka, and the rest of the Gang." She said, smiling. He nodded, helping her up onto Appa, as the giant bison took off, she grabbed onto his arm, blushing a bit as he smiled. 

"Appa, yip yip!"

She clung to him the entire flight to Kyoshi, resting her head against his arm, eventually falling asleep, the white wedding dress trailing in the wind. Aang smiled.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." Iroh said with a smile, as Aang grabbed his wife, pressing his lips to hers in a loving and passionate kiss, as everyone clapped, and the newlyweds separated, and faced the small crowd of their small, non-traditional wedding on Kyoshi Island.

* * *


	2. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second prompt is a modern AU, enjoy!

"I think this is the last one, Aang." Toph said as she stumbled inside, her glasses starting to slide off her face as she tried to balance them on her nose.   
  
"Good, set it down over there please, love." Aang replied from the living room of their new apartment building, where he was unpacking their boxes. He knew they weren't gonna get it all done today, but he wanted to get some essentials set up as well as the TV, so he and Toph could watch a movie together that night, since it _was_ one of their favorite date night ideas. Cuddling up on the couch, curling up against Aang, snuggling against his warm, strong body... She couldn't but blush a bit, before setting the box down and flopping on the couch.

"Hurry up Twinkletoes! I'm bored, and you're unpacking!" She complained, her arms hanging of the edge of the couch as she pouted, looking up at the ceiling,"What am _I_ supposed to do, dumbass!? Sit there and watch you be beautiful?!" Aang laughed a bit, got up and moved her bangs out of the way so he could kiss her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. When i'm done these next two boxes, I'll make dinner and you can pick out the movie we'll watch tonight. Sound good?" He asked her, smiling.

"Can it be a super scary one?" she asked, still pouting a bit. Aang grimaced a bit. She knew he didn't like scary movies.   
  


" _Fine._ But just this once, understood!?" He said to her sternly, as she nodded mischievously. "The movie box is over there, and the TV is already set up if you wanna check Netflix."   
  
"I already know what I want, silly Twinkles." She moseyed on over to the box of movies they had, and found what she was looking for. "Bingo!" She held up the movie Hostel, one of her favorites. But of course Aang had always been to scared to watch it with her. Aang shivered at the sight, and sighed.

"Alright. But you gotta chill until I finish unpacking." He told her, to which she simply sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone, to text Suki, her fellow horror connoisseur, and one of Aang's best friends. The two of them had been trying to get Aang (and Suki's boyfriend, Sokka) to watch this movie for years with no success. And now that she had gotten Aang to watch it, there was no way she was doing that without Suki, or Sokka. 

* * *

A few hours later, Aang had finished unpacking and was about to get started on the popcorn when he heard a knock at the door. Toph grinned as she answered it, it was Suki and Sokka.   
  
"Sokka, Suki! Come in!" Toph greeted their friends with a hug, and showed them inside. Aang, who was not expecting guests, was _not_ expecting guests. 

"Hey Aang!" Sokka waved at him. "How's the new apartment? Toph said you guys wanted to have us over for a movie night double date!" And suddenly, Aang understood. Toph and Suki wanted Aang and Sokka to watch Hostel with them. Alright. It should be funny to have Sokka make jokes or be scared shitless the whole time, Aang thought, so he was fine with it. He'd just need to make more popcorn and make sure they had enough to drink. 

When the popcorn was done, they all sat down on the couch, Aang and Toph on one end, Sokka and Suki on the other. Sokka had his arm wrapped around Suki as the movie started, and had wrapped a couple of blankets around them. Aang and Toph held hands as she rested her head on his shoulder, a blanket covering their legs. As the movie started, Sokka joked about how it probably wasn't even scary.  
  
"Don't worry Aang, it's probably not even that scary!" Fifteen minutes later however, he was practically physically attached to Suki, his arms and legs wrapped around her, and a terrified look on his face, while Suki tried to contain her laughter, consoling her scared-shitless boyfriend.   
  
"There, there Sokka, it'll be okay." She said, as he looked at her with an unamused look on his face. She patted his head and smiled. Aang on the other hand was taking it quite well. He and Toph were cuddling up on the couch together, Toph curled up against Aang, almost asleep. Suki looked over at them and then smiled a bit, then turned her attention back to her terrified boyfriend. 

When the movie was over, Toph was sound asleep on the couch, and Sokka was paranoid that the events of the movie were _actually true_. 

"Suki, we are never staying in a hotel again." He told her with wide eyes, which warranted a facepalm from her.

"Sokka, you realize that that was just a movie, right? None of it was actually _real_." She told him.

"That's just what they _want_ you to think." He responded quickly, and she realized there was no hope. Aang escorted them out, and Suki thanked him for having them over on such a short notice, while she tried to keep Sokka from doing anything too crazy. When the couple left, he closed the door, and turned around to see that Toph was awake, sitting on the couch, her knees up against her chest, an crestfallen look on her face. Aang walked over and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, pulling her in closer to him, as she curled up against him again.

"I had a bad dream. That someone came in the middle of the night, to try and rob us, and you tried to save me but--" She stopped. Aang understood though what had happened and nodded. "I can't loose you like that, Aang. I don't want to."

"You're not gonna lose me Toph. I promise."  
  
"You promise?" 

"Pinky promise." When he held out his hand for her however, she punched him in the shoulder, then got up and kissed him.

"I love you Twinkletoes." He hugged her.

"I love you too Silly. Now let's get to bed, it's late.


	3. Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third prompt is spirit world, so they gonna go on a picnic in the spirit world. Thank you for the support, you guys' nice comments make my day :))). I don't know what the technicalities are on getting to the spirit world, but I decided to fuck them for the sake of f l u f f. Because that's why I'm here. This takes place like 5ish years after Atla.

For their two year anniversary, Aang had something special planned. He wanted to take Toph on a date in the spirit world, and have a picnic with her. He had gathered everything he needed, even some meat for Toph because he knew she loved it so much. He knew how to take them to the spirit world, and return them safely as well. He figured, it would be a nice change of pace to have be there, to be away from the stressers of regular life, from Toph's bending school, and Aang's avatar duties. 

So, on the day of the their anniversary, Aang woke her up nice and early. He woke up and shook her awake, telling her to get ready for the day. Once she was up, showered, and dressed a little nicer than usual, Aang decided to blindfold her.

  
"Hey twinkle toes!" She yelled at him.   
  
"Yeah Toph?" He asked, leading her to wear they would be entering the spirit world. She laughed.

"I'm blind, dummy!" She said, laughing. Aang's face reddened, as he realized his blunder. He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Haha, yeah, I knew that silly..." He mentally slapped himself for it and removed the blindfold. When they reached the spot, he took her hands, and focused his energy and spirit, as well as hers, as they entered the spirit world. Toph immediately felt something different in the ground.

"Woah, where are we?" She asked. If what she felt was correct, they weren't in the physical world anymore. The air smelled sweeter. Below their feet was a large picnic blanket, and she felt a basket filled with food off to the side, hell she could _smell_ it. And it smelled good. She didn't know if Aang had cooked the food or simply purchased it, but she was excited. She sat down on the blanket, motioning for Aang to join her. He sat down besides her, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling. "We're in the spirit world, aren't we?"

  
Aang nodded. He grabbed the basket, opening it up and offering it to Toph, who gladly took it and rummaged through it pulling out what she wanted to eat, and messily devouring it. Aang grinned as she did so, combing his fingers through her hair. When she had claimed everything that she had wanted, he took what he wanted, then set the basket aside and began eating.

"How is it love?" Aang asked, his mouth full of food, which Toph responded to with a grin full of half chewed food. _Typical Toph_ , thought Aang, with a small laugh. "When you're done, I thought we could go on a walk, and play around in the fields."

Toph swallowed and smiled.

  
"I would like nothing more" She said, wrapping an arm around his waist, and resting her head on his chest. The two used to get into so much trouble, and still did on occasion. But with Toph running the most prestigious earthbending academy in the Earth Kingdom, and Aang having to fulfill his avatar duties, they seldom got time for each other, which meant that they took advantage of what time they _did_ get. 

When she had finished eating, Toph stood up, and stretched. 

"Hurry up and get everything cleaned up already Twinkle toes!" She told him, as she stepped off the blanket. The grass felt tingly and thin between her toes, the dirt smooth and cold beneath her feet. She sighed happily, and then ran at Aang and tackled him.  
  


"Ack! Toph!" He cried, as the two of them fell into the grass, her laughing and sitting on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him on the nose, as he blushed. She laughed.

"I may not be able to see you, but I sure as hell know you're red as a tomato, Twinkles!" She hugged him tightly, as they wrestled affectionately, rolling down the grassy hill. When they were at the bottom, grass all over them, they stood up, and he took her hand, squeezing it. 

"Wanna take that walk?" He asked. She nodded. He lead her off into the distance. They would spend the rest of the day there, playing around, climbing trees, until the sun set and they had to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the whole rolling down the hill idea from Star Wars episode 2, when Anakin and Padme are on their date on Naboo. Sue me, the romance in the prequels might have been trash but there were some good ideas. This one was kind of short, I promise the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
